RockClan's Survival
by Acecove
Summary: RockClan has survived and thrived in their territory for many seasons ever since they moved from the mountain tops to the forest below. But what happens when another change that could destroy the very existents of the clan. Can two kits save the Clan? Please review, bad or good. No swearing though, but criticism is good like Michael Scott said in The Office. Constructive Criticism.
1. Before Info

RockClan Allegiance

Leader **Goldstar –** a light ginger she-cat with gold colored pelt

Deputy **Raveneyes –** a ginger tabby tom with light blue eyes

Medicine Cat **Greenherb –** a tortoiseshell and silver she-cat with light green eyes

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **Whitefur –** a short-haired white tom

 **Apprentice, Sunpaw**

 **Flamefur –** a dark ginger tabby tom with a flame-colored pelt

 **Apprentice, Riverpaw**

 **Moonshine –** a long-haired silver she-cat

 **Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

 **Waterfall –** a gray-blue tom with crystal clear blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Lakepaw**

 **Bluejay –** a black tom with dark-blue streaks

 **Apprentice, Ashpaw**

 **Blackbird –** a black tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes

 **Redwood –** a red tabby tom with darker brown patches

 **Silverspring –** a silver she-cat with dark specks

 **Hiddenshade –** a short-haired black tom with dark eyes

 **Earthquake –** a gray calico tom with brown stripes with hazel eyes

Apprentices (more than three moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Sunpaw –** an orange tom with yellow eyes

 **Riverpaw –** a light blue-gray she-cat with white specks

 **Swiftpaw –** a black tom with white fur on chest, paws, and the tip of the tail

 **Lakepaw –** a white tabby tom with ice blue eyes

 **Ashpaw –** a jet-black she-cat with silver specks

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Whiteflower –** a dark gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Moongaze –** a white tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes

 **Sunshine –** a light ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with light amber eyes

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Littlenose –** a black tom with a white chest and underbelly and hazel eyes

 **Softfoot –** a long-haired creamy white she-cat

 **Brightshine –** a light orange tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Kits (less than three moons old)

 **Flutterkit –** a dark gray tortoiseshell she-cat with light brown patches and rich, deep amber eyes

 **Falconkit –** a black tabby tom with determined brown eyes

 **Ferretkit –** a ginger tom with soft green eyes

 **Silverkit –** a dark gray tom with light blue eyes

 **Bravekit –** a dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

 **Pridekit –** a light ginger tabby tom with brown eyes

 **Skykit –** a white tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes

 **Rainkit –** a bright orange tabby tom with bright hazel eyes

 **Stonekit –** a soft gray tom with dark hazel eyes

 **Snowkit –** a soft white tom with hazel eyes

The Clan Code

1\. Protect the Clan and the young, even with your life. The apprentices and kits are the future of the Clan.

2\. Queens and kits are fed first, then medicines, elders, and injured and sick cats, and lastly warriors and apprentices.

3\. Hunt only to eat, give thanks to Night-SkyClan and the hunters who caught it.

4\. A kit must be three moons old to become an apprentice and cannot battle until six moons old.

5\. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for two nights, one guarding the camp and the next guarding Lost Ancestor.

6\. A cat cannot become deputy without becoming a warrior and have mentored at least one apprentice.

7\. The deputy will become leader after the leader dies or retires.

8\. After death or retirement of the deputy, the deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

9\. All newly appointed warriors and apprentices shall climb Star Mountain.

10\. No Clan cat should neglect to help an apprentice or kit in pain or danger.

11\. The leader's word is the Clan Code and should be followed.

12\. Stay in the Clan territory unless needed, and if you do go out of the territory, never go out alone.

13\. Do not kill, unless necessary. All animal lives are important, they keep the balance of life.


	2. Prologue

Two toms laid protected in the roots of a tree, the rain drizzling on the leaves above, with the sun just going down.

The younger cat was a ginger tabby, with dark, blue eyes, and a noticeable nick in his right ear. The other older cat was a black cat with a white chest and underbelly, his hazel eyes searching the forest floor.

"Are you sure he will come. Surely, he would want them in his own Clan, not some strange, hidden Clan such as ours," the ginger cat meowed.

"Yes, he will come. Just give him time, he has a lot farther to travel than we do. And don't forget what Night-SkyClan prophesied to Greenherb, 'A distant cat shall bring the talon that shall save our Clan, the shake of the sky shall show the way to refuge from the beasts.' He must be that cat," the older cat replied.

"But why did I have to come, a different warrior could have come with you, Littlenose, instead of me. I wanted to stay with Whiteflower and my kits," the young cat protested.

"Yes, but Goldstar wanted you to come, you are the deputy of RockClan, Raveneyes. Whiteflower is in the camp with your kits, protected by fine, young warriors who have been trained well. Look, we don't even have to wait long," Littlenose meowed, pointing his tail to some rustling bushes.

"Littlenose? You there?" a raspy voice called.  
"Yes, I am here," Littlenose replied.

The leaves rustled some more, then revealing a black tabby tom cat. He was carrying two little bundles in his jaw. When he fully walked out of the bush he gently placed the two bundles on the ground.

"Take good care of them, promise me that," the black tabby meowed desperately, directing it at Raveneyes.

"I promise, but aren't you going to come with us?" Raveneyes asked. At that moment the cat collapsed by the two bundles.

"Lochmist!" Littlenose called, rushing forward. Now that both cats were closer they could see deep claw marks on his flank.

"Raveneyes, go get Greenherb," Littlenose ordered.

"Littlenose, he… he is already dead, but these kits aren't we have to get them out of this rain."

"Of course, of course. Goodbye old friend, I will come back for you. I will take care of your kits, I promise you that much," Littlenose meowed silently, touching his nose with Lochmist.

Weak mewls came from the little bundles. "We need to get these kits out of this rain," Raveneyes repeated, "Maybe even take them to Greenherb if it is needed." The two kits both had cuts on them, smaller and shallower than Lochmist cuts. They both looked thin, their cries weak.

Each tom picked up a kit, bringing them to their new home.


	3. Chapter 1

"Come on Flutterkit! Wake up!" A paw was prodding her side.

"Go away. Go bug Falconkit or someone else," Flutterkit meowed sleepily. She felt another paw prod her side.

"I'm already up, you are the only one still asleep," she knew that was Falconkit, that meant she had to get up. Another prod came.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up," she huffed. She opened her eyes to see her two oldest brothers.

Ferretkit, the oldest tom, is a tabby with ginger fur and soft, green eyes. She looked over at Falconkit and wondered how they were brothers. They both were toms and tabby's, but that's where the similarities ended. Falconkit instead of ginger fur has black fur and dark, determined, brown eyes that seemed to see every detail and observe everything while Ferretkit has a goofy and sly look in his eyes.

She carefully got up from her nest, stretching lazily and looking at the other cats in the den. There were Moongaze and Sunshine sleeping in their respected nests expecting kits soon. And her two bro…

"Come on Flutterkit! Hurry up. Silverkit and Bravekit are waiting in the clearing," Ferretkit meowed.

"You sure are patient, you know," Flutterkit meowed dryly. She rushed out of the nursing cave before they could say anything else.

She looked around the clearing, breathing in the familiar scents. To the right was the elder's den, carved out of the surrounding rock wall protecting the camp. Littlenose and Brightshine being checked by apprentices for ticks. Up ahead was the only tree in the camp which was a thick redwood, with some low-lying branches including the Highbranch. The leader's cave carved into the tree's trunk. The medicine's cave carved next to the leader's cave except in the rock wall, Greenherb just entering with some herbs. To the left was the warriors and apprentice den, Swiftpaw and Riverpaw playing with her other brothers.

Silverkit and Bravekit looked like brothers, both toms were tabby cats with dark gray fur, just like mum's sleek fur, and blue eyes, Bravekit with a darker blue than Silverkit's eyes.

She laughed a bit when Bravekit tried to know down Swiftpaw. She stopped when she saw Goldstar gracefully striding over to where she was standing.

She dipped her head in greeting. Flutterkit has seen Goldstar many times, usually by the medicine den, on the Highbranch, and of course near her own den, but never up close, just from a distance.

She looked even more beautiful up close, her light ginger fur shining golden in the sunlight. Her kind yet solemn gaze carefully analyzing everything before acting.

"Hello, Goldstar, how are you doing today? What are you doing here?" Flutterkit asked. She heard Ferretkit joke, "I wonder what the leader of RockClan is doing at our humble nursery."

"Why aren't you polite," Goldstar meowed, "I am doing well. I was here to speak to Whiteflower about some important matters."

"Are you here to talk about us becoming apprentices in a few sunrises?!" Silverkit asked, padding over to join them in the conversation.

"Yes, and some other things," Goldstar replied while staring at Flutterkit and then to Falconkit. Flutterkit looked at her brother, wondering if he noticed Goldstar staring at them. She never knew with him, he always has a determined look, a look that shouldn't be on the face of a young kit like Falconkit, and rarely having a look of pure enjoyment. Though he, too, was looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"Why don't you kits go talk to the elders," Goldstar suggested, "I am sure Littlenose has some interesting stories for the five of you." With that she walked in the nursing den, flicking her tail in farewell.

"I wonder what Goldstar wants to talk to Mum about," Bravekit wondered out loud.

"Probably about which warriors would be best to train us," Ferretkit purred in amusement then puffed up his chest, "of course I'm going to get Dad as a mentor or even Goldstar herself. Anyway, let's go, I want to hear about the other Clan, like about WildClan and maybe even about this Great Star Breeze."

Ferretkit, Bravekit, and Silverkit raced to the elder's den, roughly shoving each other to be the very first to the den.

"Come on, Falconkit, can't let them beat us!" Flutterkit exclaimed before looking at Falconkit brooding near the entrance of the nursing den, "Falconkit?" He gave her one look that worried her. Then just like that his normal, determined look returned and motioned for her to go ahead. Flutterkit nodded hesitantly and then bounded off to the elder's den.


	4. Chapter 2

Falconkit watched his young, tortoiseshell sister bound to the elder's cave for a moment. Then he turned his attention to the conversation Goldstar and his mum, Whiteflower, were having.

"You should not tell then, it would just create trouble for them," that was Goldstar, he was sure of it.

"But they will figure out somehow, from another cat, maybe even a cat from another Clan. And… and I can no longer keep this a secret from them, I just can't," Mum whimpered like a lost kit.

"I am sorry, Whiteflower, but this is the way things must be, for their destiny is set and cannot be changed for any reason or it could change for the worse. They cannot know, not now at least. Do you really want to give this burden to them, is it important for them to know?" Her words were analyzed, carefully thought through.

"I… I guess not, but what if they _do_ find out. Then what?" Mum sounded worried, but why? What was this secret and who were they talking about? Falconkit wondered.

"Then, by Night-SkyClan, we shall hope they will make the right choice and be loyal to RockClan."

Falconkit left before he was caught eavesdropping and hurried to the elder's cave to join his brothers and sister, who were listening to Littlenose telling stories about WildClan, l.

"Hey, you slow rabbit, what took you so long?" Silverkit snickered, "did you get attacked by a butterfly?"

Falconkit just ignored him and laid by Flutterkit, listening to Littlenose tell his story.

"I will tell you the story of the lost kits," Littlenose enlighten them.

"Littlenose, don't scare them, they are only kits themselves, you know," Softfoot scolded lightly, lumbering out to bask in the sun.

"They are not scared, they are going to be apprentices soon, they can take it. The story isn't that scary."  
"Fine, but if Whiteflower comes and yells at you for scaring her kits, tell her I told you not to."  
"Yes, Softfoot. Now, where were we? The lost kits. The kits went missing one day, the kits were named Icekit and Sandkit. None of the kits Clan knew what happened to them, they just disappeared. Some cats think that they followed a cat going on a hunt and got lost, others think they were taken by birds of prey. Who knows, they could even be in our territory," Littlenose ended.  
"How do you know all of this?" Silverkit asked, "I didn't even think other Clans existed, and if they did, I didn't know they knew about us, I thought we were hidden."

"We are. They don't know about us, or at least that is what we know. One day, when I was still a warrior, I met two WildClan warriors, Lochmist and Articsky. I was hunting with my young apprentice, Whitepaw."

"Wait, you mean Whitepaw as in Whiteflower?" Littlenose nodded, "You're our mum's mentor! What was she like, was she a good apprentice?"

"She was the best apprentice a mentor can have. That was no different while hunting, she was the one who first scented the two warriors. They were hiding in some bramble. When we finally coaxed them out with a fresh-killed rabbit, we talked."

"Isn't that against the Clan Code? Especially if you are on a hunting patrol?" Bravekit interrupted.

"Yes, Queens and kits were fed first, then elders, and lastly warriors and apprentices. Other cats were not even on the list, but they were terrified, and we never seen another cat before that was not of RockClan. We never knew there was any other cats or another Clan other than the cats of RockClan, so we were curious. They told us of their Clan and traditions and us ours. They didn't even know we existed."

"Why didn't you just chase them out of our territory and just talked?" Ferretkit asked.

"Like I said, we were curious and of no threat to us. Although they did try to rip my pelt off, apparently, they thought I was a dog, a _dog_. We were good friends after that, occasionally, they would come and chat with us."

"Were, you're not friends anymore?" Falconkit asked, all five of them interested in these strange cats.

"They both died a few months ago, but not before Lochmist brought two l…"

"Come on kits, time to go to sleep," Whiteflower interrupting Littlenose, nudging her kits to their paws. Time flew by quicker than the wind, but not so fast that it was dark.

"Why?" Silverkit whined, "The sun is still visible above the wall. Why can't we stay and hear the rest of Littlenose's story."

"No!" Whiteflower growled, "Go to the den, _now_!"

The kits were so shocked by the sudden outburst that they all scrambled into the den.

Not until they got to the cave did they turn to look at their mum. By the looks of it, Littlenose was getting chewed out by Mum. Littlenose, throughout the talk, sneaked quick looks at him and Flutterkit then snapping his attention back to Whiteflower.

"Hey, Flutterkit," Falconkit quietly called, "Come over here." She obliged, still looking startled from Mum's outburst.

"Hey, Falconkit," Flutterkit whispered, "what do you want?"

She won't know about the conversation, Falconkit thought, but she must know about the looks.

"Do you know about the looks older cats give us?"


	5. Chapter 3

He did notice them, Flutterkit thought, but he might know something more, something I don't.

"Yeah, only from Littlenose and Goldstar, though," she replied.

"I…" now she knew he knows something more, his voice softening so quiet that she had to step closer, "I overheard Goldstar and Mum's conversation." He looked at her for any reaction, but she didn't give one.

"They were talking about keeping secrets from one of us. I think they are keeping secrets from _us_. Either that or we have done something really mouse-brained for them to become suspicious of us."

"Maybe Littlenose was about to tell us something, something Mum didn't want us to know."

Falconkit gave her one of those rare looks that focused on her, she saw a twinkle in his eyes.

"That's why you're my favorite sibling, you notice more. We should try to…"

"Shhh, Mum's coming," she warned him, leaping into the cave while staying in near the entrance.

"Falconkit! You're supposed to be asleep, what are you doing out here?" She felt sorry for leaving him out there, Mum still sounded very angry.

"I just wanted to see the sun go down, it looks so beautiful, I especially love watching the Silverpelt coming up after the sun disappears," Falconkit was smooth and truthful with his words, he did like watching the sunset and Silverpelt. Flutterkit always saw him sitting at moonhigh looking up.

She peeked out just in time to see her mum's features soften, her eyes seem far off.

"Just like your father, he loved looking at the sunset and Silverpelt. You are so much like him."

"You mean Raveneyes? What do you mean by loved, he doesn't anymore?"  
Mum's eyes hardened once more, "go to sleep, _now_." Falconkit obeyed, lumbering into the cave with Mum closely following.

When Mum settled in her moss made nest, as well as Falconkit, Flutterkit crept towards her own nest next to Falconkit's.

"Sorry for leaving you out there," she murmured, "but did you hear what she said?"  
"Yeah, but let's listen to Mum and go to sleep, Good night Flutterkit," Falconkit yawned. She laughed a bit, she always liked when Falconkit was asleep. He looked like a kit, a fun, playful kit. His features relaxed and not looking so serious all the time. She wondered if he got that from dad.

Raveneyes is the deputy of RockClan. Their dad. A tabby with ginger fur and the same light blue eyes as Silverkit. He has three scars that covered his left flank, where no fur grew anymore. He also had a small, but noticeable, nick in his right ear. It is said that he is a brave warrior, not afraid of facing anything, not badgers, not foxes, not even dogs. No wonder Goldstar chose him to be the deputy.

She looked at her mum, she too is a tabby, she has a dark gray pelt, like Bravekit and Silverkit. Her eyes were closed, but she knew she has rich, dark green eyes. She is a good warrior, fierce, strong, and very protective.

She, nor Falconkit, shared none of the physical traits their parents and brothers had.

She sneaked out of the den, even though everyone was asleep. It was moonhigh, everyone was in their dens. She looked up, the Silverpelt was beautiful, so many stars. She often was awakened by Falconkit getting up in the night, sitting out in the clearing looking up at the starry sky. Now she was doing it, sitting silently in the middle of the clearing, kind of like a warriors vigil. Only looking at the stars.


	6. Chapter 4

Falconkit woke up to find the nest next to him empty, which was strange. He walked out to find the dawn patrol just heading out. He looked to the middle of the clearing to see Flutterkit sleeping there.

She must have come out here to look at the stars and fell asleep like he done so many times before.

He never got up this early before, before his brothers and Clanmates. He didn't like it much, not a whole lot to do, especially when you're a kit. Mainly because you can't go out of the camp borders. Which meant no hunting, patrolling, or defending territory from badgers and foxes.

"Falconkit, what are you doing up so early?" He looked up to see Goldstar and the deputy, Raveneyes.

"Raveneyes," he nodded, "Goldstar, I was looking for Flutterkit. She must have fallen asleep looking at the Silverpelt. Like you do, Raveneyes."

Raveneyes and Goldstar looked at each other with questioning eyes.

"Mum said that you used to love watching the sunset and the night sky glimmering with tons of stars."  
Realization crept into both of their eyes, "Yeah, I stopped doing that, so I can focus on my duties."

"Dad!" Ferretkit meowed, walking out of the den, "What are you doing here? Do you want to play battle?"  
"How about we do something even better, if you go roundup your siblings, I'll take you five to explore our territory. You are going to be apprentices in a few sunrises."

"Really!" Ferretkit's eyes went big in excitement, "We're going outside of the camp!"

"Only if you get your brothers and sister, and you better hurry up," Raveneyes declared.

"You wake up Flutterkit and I'll get the other two," Ferretkit was already making his way into the den.

He walked over to Flutterkit, "Wake up, Raveneyes is taking us out to explore the territory."  
Flutterkit shot up, "Outside?!" She rushed over to Raveneyes, jumping up and down in anticipation.

He strolled over to the group, his brothers already waiting beside Raveneyes. Their father flicked his tail and headed towards the hollow log that served as the entrance to the camp.

It was a redwood, not the cat Redwood, strong enough to hold the rocks that lay upon it and that surrounded the whole camp, it was the same type of tree the leader's cave was made into. The trunk hollowed out enough to fit a full-grown fox.

The trunk was long, but finally, they came to the end, hidden by some bramble. Falconkit was the last out of the tunnel, many scents hit him at once. He scented the dawn patrol, heading off to the left. A vole up in front of them, probably hiding in the roots of a tree. And something else he couldn't explain.

"Now, kits, you are not apprentices yet, but what can you smell?" Raveneyes questioned.

"The dawn patrol heading to the left, a vole hidden in the roots ahead," Falconkit answered right away.

"Good, anyone else?" Raveneyes asked, looking around at them.

"A badger to the right, squirrels hidden in the trees above, and another cat not from RockClan," Flutterkit answered confidently.

Raveneyes opened his jaws, scenting the air, "You are right, I did not even smell the other cat. Come on, let us head to the training hollow.

They trotted to the left, where the dawn patrol was heading.

The forest was lush with plants and, by the smell, abundant in prey.

He looked around at the others. He saw Silverkit sniffing some plants and wordlessly mouthing something, then moving onto another plant. Bravekit and Ferretkit were arguing about who's better at what. Flutterkit was scenting the air, taking care where she put her paws, and moving on like a true warrior.

"Here we are, the training hollow, this is where you are going to come with your mentors. You will be practicing hunting crouches, fighting techniques, and strategy," Raveneyes informed them.

The training hollow was a big hole as if a humongous cat came and scooped out all the dirt. At the bottom of the hollow was flat and filled with sand, it was like a pond only dried out.

Bravekit and Ferretkit were already wrestling on the sandy ground.

"Come on you two, I want to show you the mountains, teach you our history," Raveneyes was already on the move, only looking back once to see if they were following him.

The mountains were getting closer, the forest getting less dense. The ground becoming less green and rockier. They kept at the same pace until all the trees were behind them. The mountains stood tall in front of them, seemingly poking the sky like a thorn in a paw.

"Here we are, the mountains." Raveneyes sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. He waited for them to lay down on the hard rock, he continued once everyone was settled down, "a long time ago, our Ancestors came down from these very mountains. Led by the very first leader of RockClan, Rockstar. Guided by Night-SkyClan, he got his Clan safely down the mountain. They settled where we live now and will forever."  
"Why did they live?" Falconkit asked, "where did they live before?"  
"They lived in the mountain tops in the Caves of Life, which is when they were called MountainClan. They left because when Rockstar was an apprentice, he received a sign from Night-SkyClan. The warning Rockpaw received was, 'You shall lead your Clan to safety, to a new world.' Rockpaw told his leader right away. Streamstar must have known about the warning, for he made Rockpaw his deputy right away, considering he didn't have a deputy at the time."

"How old was he?"

"Did he continue his apprentice duties?"

Can I become deputy?"  
"Why was he made deputy?"  
"Can you tell me more about Rockpaw?" All the kits quickly asked.

"Quiet," Raveneyes ordered, all kits snapping their jaws quickly shut, "Thank you. Rockpaw was three moons old, four when he became leader. He became Streamstar's apprentice, doing deputy duties instead of the normal apprentice duties. You kits cannot become deputy until you are a warrior and have mentored an apprentice. Why he became deputy, Night-SkyClan showed Streamstar the future of his Clan, he must have thought Rockpaw was the answer when he told Streamstar of the warning." Raveneyes paused, looking as he was thinking of something else, Falconkit wished he knew what he was thinking.


	7. Chapter 5

Flutterkit liked when their dad made time for them. She especially liked when he did things Mum didn't always approve of, but she always liked a story.

"Can you tell me about Rockpaw?" she asked, "like about his family and what he was like as a kit?" The question snapped Raveneyes back into reality.

"His story is a bit sad. Rockstar's two sisters died at birth, his brother wandered off the mountain, and his parents died defending the camp off from huge eagles. Streamstar took him under his paw, his mate taking care of young Rockkit, along with two other kits that were her own.

Rockkit became fast friends with the other two kits, Stonekit and Skykit, they became his new brother and sister.

Rockkit was a smart, skilled, determined tom, but he always thought he could be better. If he did something incorrectly or not the very best of abilities he told himself that he was the reason his kin, all left him." Raveneyes had a sad look like he didn't like telling this part, Flutterkit didn't blame him.

"Why?" Silverkit asked, breaking the surrounding silence.

"He thought he wasn't good enough for his kin or Clan, whatever he did was for his kin. He did every task as well as any warrior. Once as a kit, Skykit convinced him to come with her and her brother to explore the mountain tops. She would do anything to get Rockkit to play with them, even going as far as saying it would make his kin proud of him. So, he went with them, sadly none of them were watching out for birds of prey. A patrol came just in time to save Rockkit and Stonekit, though not before an eagle got Skykit and carried her off."  
Flutterkit didn't like where this story was getting to, it was getting really sad and, truthfully, a bit scary.

"What did Night-SkyClan warn Rockstar about?" she asked, Raveneyes looked glad to change the subject.

"They didn't tell him about the threat, but they told him in another dream that he was to lead them some other place off the mountain. The journey was difficult, losing their leader, two warriors, and three elders, but when they safely got off the mountain, that is when disaster struck. A star from Night-SkyClan fell out of the sky, striking the mountain tops so hard that part of the mountain fell to the forest, the same rock that protects our camp.

That star is called, 'Lost Ancestor.' It is very important to our Clan. The medicine cats journey to the Lost Ancestor to become closer to our Ancestors. Newly apprenticed kits travel there to learn and prove they are worthy to train to become warriors. Newly appointed warriors must keep a silent vigil after they guard the camp, not being able to talk, eat, or kill for two days. Of course, the deputy climbs up to Lost Ancestor after the leader is killed or retires and receives their nine lives from our Ancestors."

"What's that up there?" Silverkit asked, nodding up towards a shadowy figure climbing down the mountain.

Raveneyes turned his attention to the mountains, his eyes going wide as if he was shocked or scared, Flutterkit couldn't tell. Then he parted his jaw trying to figure what was coming down the mountain, fortunately, the wind was blowing towards them. Raveneyes hastily stood up, "Come, we have better go back to camp."

Flutterkit parted her jaw as well, it smelled like the cat from before, the same cat she has been smelling the whole time they have been exploring the territory, but did that mean that this cat was following them?

"Come on," Raveneyes ordered, pushing the kits in front of him.

They started towards camp, Raveneyes keeping them at a fast pace. Even though he kept them moving, the cat seemed faster.

"You two," a cat called, Raveneyes froze in his tracks and turned around.

"Who are you?" Raveneyes called back, his voice commanding, as he was moving in front of his five kits, "What are you doing in RockClan territory?"

The cat was a she-cat, similar tortoiseshell fur like Flutterkit's, and light brown eyes.

"I am Newdawn of WildClan. I have come in search of my sister's kits. She died of sickness after a few sunrises the kits were born. Then my sister's mate, Lochmist took them to The Great Star Breeze knows. But after all these moons, I found them. Mosskit! Finchkit!" Newdawn took a step towards Flutterkit and Falconkit, but soon stopped by Raveneyes.

"Get away from _my_ kits," he snarled, his fur bristling as he stepped towards Newdawn.

"But they belong to WildClan. They belong to their kin. They were wrongly taken and do not belong here. They are my sister's kits, they belong with _me_ ," Newdawn growled, backing away from Raveneyes.

"Dad, what does she want?" Flutterkit asked, hidden behind Falconkit who was trying to keep her away from Newdawn.

"Mosskit, I have come for you and your brother to take home, where you belong before your father took you away," the she-cat meowed as if she was desperate.

"Kits, go back to camp now, Falconkit you lead, stay together. Go, now, I will be with you once I get rid of this trespasser," he ordered, leaping with unsheathed claws aimed at Newdawn.


	8. Some Answers

Thanks for the constructive criticism.

1\. I can't change Goldstar to Goldenstar, I already have another Golden prefix for another cat.

2\. Greenherb, yeah, I know it probably doesn't go with the warrior cat name rules (which exist on some fandoms), but I'm going to keep it. It also helps me keep track of who the medicine cat is. Sorry if you do not like it.

3\. Yes, a deputy should put their Clan ahead of their kits and mate, but this is his first time being a father, he is just worrying about everything that can go wrong. Just think of all the kits that get killed, Juniperkit and Dandelionkit one died after birth, other too weak and died later. Snipkit who drowned. Mintkit and Marigoldkit who died from a fox/death blamed on Yellowfang. Mosskit died on the way to RiverClan. Yellowfang's other kits died after birth. There's just a few, He was just really worried.

4\. Yeah, I know my title sucks. But that is how I label the difference between 3 different Clans. But I really am taking a liking to – 'RockClan's Survival'. So, yeah.

5\. Night-SkyClan. That probably breaks a Clan naming rule somewhere on the internet. The way I came up with that was thinking of something similar to StarClan, I thought of the Night-Sky that contains the Stars. (Yes, I know the star are in space and not just in Earth's sky, but, eh. Science and logic combined is for school). But, I will consider what you said about the names. I will try to make it without a -. And more creative.

6\. Lost Ancestor. The Lost Ancestor is a comet or an asteroid. Some space rock that came falling to the ground. The cats thought it was a cat that got lost on their way to Night-SkyClan. It's been there forever. It is like the Moonstone and Moonpool. Again, not good with names, I'm trying though.

7\. The prophecy. The first prophecy I wrote, I know I need to make it longer, better, and not so obvious. I need to mention a few things, probably should take out Falcon, that was way too obvious. I hope the foreign cat isn't too obvious, I have no other idea to name Lochmist in the prophecy. So, longer, better, not so obvious. Got it. Thinking about it. Thanks.

Thank you Maplestar for being the first to review and helping me with my story. I hope more people will review.

ChinchBug. Thanks for reviewing. I am no cat expert. I have a friend who is an expert on cats, and how certain cats look. I am not going to change the cats, but I am happy that you reviewed. The cat's fur and eye color play a small part (only for some cats) in the story, so I am keeping the cats with the same fur and eye color. I will make sure to think of cats look for the other Clan (you will learn that later) realistic. The eyes connected with the right type of cats and the fur the right type and realistic spots and stripes and tabby.

You were right about the white tabby thing, it is a white/silver fur.

Thank you.


	9. Chapter 6

"Falconkit, I think camp is this way, I smell RockClan this way," Ferretkit argued.

"Yeah, but this is RockClan _territory_ , I bet you three good mouse tails that RockClan cats have been in RockClan territory. Besides, our father put _me_ in charge, and I say we go this way," Falconkit argued. If this is what being leader was like, he thought, then I don't want to be leader or deputy.

"Fine, you go that way, and the rest of us will go this way, come on," Ferretkit ordered, leading the others to the left.

"Ferretkit, you bird-brain, but Raveneyes did tell us to stay together," Falconkit sighed, "hey, wait for me!"  
The five kits stalked through the forest floor, looking for the camp entrance.

"Do you smell that?" Bravekit asked, "smells like a…" before he could finish a huge badger burst out of a hidden den.

"Badger!" Flutterkit exclaimed, "Run!" The five kits split up, running in different directions. The badger sprang towards Silverkit, him being the closest, knocking him against a tree as if he was a leaf. Falconkit ran to Silverkit, shoving him up the tree.

"Climb!" he ordered.

"I'm trying," Silverkit huffed as he tried to keep in a yelp of pain and scrambling for a hold trying to get to the low-lying branch just a tail-length above their heads.

"Falconkit! Watch out!" he turned around to see sharp claws coming towards him. The next thing he knew was thrown against a rock, Flutterkit joining him, bloody and unconscious.

He looked around, Bravekit and Ferretkit were in a tree together just barely out of the badger's reach. Silverkit also managed to get into that tree. They all looked at the badger with a look of horror, then looked at him and Flutterkit with even bigger eyes.

The badger was making its way towards the two kits, keeping a careful eye on the kits in the trees. Once the badger was right in front of Falconkit, it lifted its paw high in the air ready to give the deadly strike.

"Get away from those kits!" a cat yowled, jumping onto the badger's back. Falconkit didn't see what happened next as another cat picked him up and moved him somewhere safer.

"Are you okay, Falconkit?" a tom with white fur asked.

"Yes, Whitefur, but is…" Falconkit started.

"Wait here," Whitefur meowed, heading towards the battle.

He was hidden in a shallow hole beneath the roots of a tree, making him unable to see the battle going on. All he could do was listen, and after a few heartbeats he heard, what he hoped was the badger, a final growl with a lot of pain that seemed to echo throughout the forest.

"Falconkit? Falconkit!" he heard someone calling.

"Relax, Raveneyes, he is over here," Whitefur meowed, leading Raveneyes to where he hid Falconkit.

"Thank the Great Ancestors," Raveneyes sighed in relief, "let us go to the camp."

"Wait!" Falconkit yelled, all the cats stopped in their tracks, "is Flutterkit okay? Where is she?" all the cats looked down at their paws, trying to hide the sad and worried look in their eyes.

"Where is she?" he repeated.

"Sunpaw has her, probably already in the camp by now. He took her while we fought the badger. I am sorry, I should have never left you kits alone knowing that a badger was roaming free in the territory. We should head back to the camp," Raveneyes silently answered, "Whitefur, grab Falconkit. Blackbird, lead the way."

The journey back home was silent. He looked around from his position; Blackbird was in the lead, occasionally, looking back at the group; his brothers' heads were down looking at their paws, Silverkit leaning on Raveneyes as he limped on three legs.

"Falconkit! Silverkit! Raveneyes, what happened to my kits!" Whiteflower demanded, rushing over to Silverkit, licking his fur flat.

"Badger attack," Raveneyes replied, "and I would like to discuss other matters with you and Goldstar in the leader's den." Whiteflower stopped washing Silverkit and turned to Raveneyes with a knowing look.

Whiteflower stood up tall, her tail head straight up. "Kits go to the den, Sunpaw, make sure they stay there. Whitefur, get Falconkit and Silverkit to Greenherb so she can patch them up," Whiteflower ordered as Raveneyes nodded in approval.

They all did what she said, the cats that were just crowding around the entrance now dispersing in a sort of silent trans. Whitefur let Silverkit lean on him as they walked to the medicine den.

Greenherb was rushing around her den, getting all kinds of herbs and lots of cobwebs. She was muttering something under her breath as she went back to a moss nest holding a small heap of fur, Flutterkit.

Whitefur walked to the moss nests in the back of the den, setting Falconkit in the one next to Flutterkit's and leading Silverkit to the one next to him. Greenherb looks over once and gave a quick nod of acknowledgment, then turning her attention back to Flutterkit.

"You two going to be okay?" Whitefur asked, getting two nods, and then started to leave.

"Wait, you're leaving us?" Silverkit asked.

"Yeah, a patrol is going to get rid of the badger so other scavengers and predators do not come and try to eat it," Whitefur answered, "and do not worry, Greenherb is good at what she does, I promise." He gave a sympathy look to Silverkit and took his leave.

"You okay, Falconkit?" Silverkit asked.

"Yeah, I hope Flutterkit is going to be okay, too." He looked at Greenherb using some type of herbs on Flutterkit's wounds. He hoped she would be alright, she had to be alright.


	10. Chapter 7

Flutterkit woke up surrounded by stars. They were beautiful, twinkling in the night. Wait, stars? Night? Great Ancestors, am I dead? She thought to question, do I live with Night-SkyClan now?  
"No my sweet kit, you are not dead, it is not your time," A talking star moved towards her with another star at its side. No, not stars, she thought, cats, starry cats.

"Are you from Night-SkyClan?" she asked.

"No, we are from The Great Star Breeze. We were from another Clan far from here, WildClan."

Then why are you talking to me? I'm from RockClan and my Ancestors are with Night-SkyClan."

"No, you are from WildClan, you and your brother, Finchkit. I brought you here," the other cat spoke up.

Flutterkit shook her head, "my brother's name is not Finchkit, it's Falconkit, and who are you? That other cat called us Mosskit and Finchkit and said we belong in WildClan with her, but that doesn't make any sense."

"I am Arcticsky, and this is Lochmist, my mate. The cat you speak of is my sister, Newdawn. You and Fin… Falconkit are my kits," Articsky said.

"No, that's not possible. My mum is Whiteflower and my dad is Raveneyes, deputy of RockClan. And I have four brothers, not just Falconkit. Ferretkit, Bravekit, and Silverkit are also my brothers. I have always been in RockClan, I have never even been out of RockClan camp walls until today. You must have got me mixed up with another kit," Flutterkit argued, these cats must be lying or everything she knew was a lie.

"Then why do you look like us?" Lochmist asked gently, "you have my eyes and Articsky's fur. Falconkit has my fur and Articsky's eyes. You probably even have some other traits the same as we do."

Flutterkit thought about this, she couldn't deny that. Articsky did have the same tortoiseshell fur she has, the black fur with patches of light orange and had the same brown eyes as Falconkit, even the same determination, too. Lochmist was a black tabby, only a little darker than Falconkit, and he did have amber eyes, which many cats told her that she had deep rich amber eyes. Both didn't have any physical traits with either Raveneyes or Whiteflower or even their brothers. Then how are they in RockClan, and not WildClan.

"Were you friends with Littlenose and Whiteflower?" she directed at Lochmist.

He seemed surprised at the question, "Yes, if Whiteflower is Whitepaw." Flutterkit nodded.

"Do you like looking at the sun going down and the Silverpelt coming up?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring us her after… um… Articsky died?"  
"Yes."

Well, this was the Lochmist she heard of, she concluded, Littlenose did say they both died and Lochmist brought something to RockClan before he died. Flutterkit just couldn't believe she and Falconkit were those somethings.

"It must be hard to believe…" Articsky started before getting interrupted.

"Why? Why didn't we stay in WildClan? Why did you bring us to another Clan?" she demanded.

Lochmist gave a shaking sigh, "after Articsky died, I did not know what to do. No one could take care of you two, there were no other queens at the time. You were so small, way smaller then Finchkit by a long shot, he probably was twice your size. I was afraid you would die, you would both surely starve since you could not have real prey. I remembered Littlenose offering to do something for me, and Night-SkyClan came to me in a dream saying…" just then they started to fade away.

"Wait! What did they tell you? Come back!" she begged.

"Flutterkit! Thank our Ancestors… you're awake!" Flutterkit waited for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she saw Falconkit.

"What do you mean I'm awake, of course, I'm awake, I was just a little tired."

"I was worried, you were asleep for three sunrises."

"Where are we?"

"Medicine den."

She stood up, surprised she could, and looked around. Sure enough, against the wall to her left was stocked full of organized herbs, and along the back of the wall, where she was, was lined with a few moss nests for sick or injured cats. Three nests were already occupied. The entrance was in front of her and a tunnel to her right which was probably where the medicine cat's sleeping area.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were attacked by a badger. Silverkit just got his hind leg out of place. I just got a few claw marks that are healing scars. You got the worst of all," Flutterkit looks at Falconkit as he looked down, "you were rushed to Greenherb while Raveneyes and the mid patrol were fighting. Before they came… you were bloody and unconscious. You looked dead, your breathing didn't look normal. I thought I lost you."


	11. Chapter 8

He looked up at his sister, she was silent and probably trying to figure everything out.

"Oh," Flutterkit meowed softly.

He didn't like the silence but didn't know what to say. Luckily, he didn't have to break the silence.

Mum walked in to check on her three kits like she has for every morning for three sunrises.

"Flutterkit! My sweet daughter!" she ran towards Flutterkit, licking the top of her head when Whiteflower got to her.

What Flutterkit did surprise them both; she pulled away. She looked at Mum as if she was that she-cat, Newdawn.

That unsettling silence returned. Mum was shocked, and it showed on her face and how she didn't move towards Flutterkit again. Silverkit stirred in his nest, but Mum didn't move towards him either.

"Mum? What are you… Flutterkit! You're awake!" Silverkit slowly got up and limped towards Flutterkit.

"I'll go get Greenherb," Falconkit meowed silently, still surprised by Flutterkit's reaction to Mum. He entered the tunnel that led to Greenherb's sleeping area.

"Greenherb, Flutterkit's awake," he reported.

Greenherb shot up and scrambled into the main part of the den, Falconkit following at a slower part.

"She is awake," Greenherb marveled, she walked over and checked Silverkit quickly, making sure his little walk didn't injure his leg again, then checked on Flutterkit.

"Silverkit, looks like you just need to exercise. Flutterkit, nothing seems to be wrong, your wounds healed nicely. And Falconkit, you do know that you could have slept in the nursing den, your wounds healed nicely with no infection setting in, two sunrises ago," Greenherb informed them.

He nodded, but Falconkit couldn't leave Flutterkit. As most cats knew, they were inseparable.

"Hey, Flutterkit. You want to get out of this cave and get some fresh-kill. You must be starving. And everyone was worried about you." It was true, every cat in the Clan came to check on the three of them and Flutterkit's condition.

"Sure, why not," Flutterkit replied, getting up to the entrance, weary of Mum.

Falconkit went and helped Silverkit to the entrance, he still had a small limp. He looked at Mum as they walked past her, she still hasn't moved yet, why did Flutterkit do that?

He shook his head as he and Silverkit walked out into the clearing, he'll just have to ask Flutterkit later.

It was morning, the dawn patrol was probably already gone. Whitefur and his apprentice, Sunpaw, were heading out, probably to train. He saw Bravekit and Ferretkit walking out of the nursing den. Flutterkit looked around as if seeing the camp for the very first time.

Flutterkit! You're awake!" Ferretkit and Bravekit were racing towards them, he heard Flutterkit let out a soft sigh. He wondered how many times more she's going to hear, 'Flutterkit! You're awake!' or how many times she can take.

Their call made most cats look over at the five kits. Most seemed to be surprised to see the three of them walking out of the medicine den. All had a look of relief on their face.

"Flutterkit!" Raveneyes came out of the leader's cave with Goldstar following. He moved towards Flutterkit to touch noses with her. Like with Mum, she pulled away, bumping into Falconkit. Raveneyes recomposed himself, seeing as they had a crowd.

Falconkit, seeing as it was getting awkward, he thought of something quickly, "Hey, Flutterkit, want to go and see the new kits? I heard that Moongaze and Sunshine had their kits while we were in the medicine den." Flutterkit nodded slowly as Falconkit wrapped his tail around her shoulder and guiding her to the nursing den. Again, the crowding cats dispersed.

"I need to talk to you in private," he heard Flutterkit whisper beside him, "it's about Whiteflower and Raveneyes." Flutterkit was starting to worry him, she has never called their parents anything but Mum and Dad. It was a habit kits broke when they become apprentices or somewhere before they become warriors, also at the same time they start talking more formally like warriors.

"Okay, how about tonight while everyone is asleep, under the Silverpelt."  
"Perfect," he heard her mumble.

They both entered the den, Moongaze and Sunshine curled around their new kits.

"Hey, Moongaze, Sunshine. How are your kits?" he asked them as they lifted their heads and checked on their kits.

"They are beautiful," Moongaze proudly meowed, Sunshine nodding in agreement while licking one of her kits.

"What's their names? Have you decided?" Flutterkit asked with an excitement and curiosity in her voice.

"This little guy is Pridekit," Moongaze replied, nuzzling a light ginger, tabby tom, and then licking a white she-cat, "and this is Skykit."  
"How about you Sunshine?" Falconkit asked, looking over to the light ginger tortoiseshell nuzzling her three kits.

"Rainkit, Stonekit, and this little one is Snowkit," she proudly named each of them.

"Do you want us to bring you some fresh-kill?" Flutterkit asked, "I could go and get some for the both of you."

"No, it is fine, Earthquake and her eldest, Swiftpaw, is going to bring some prey for us," Sunshine meowed as Earthquake came in with a rabbit.

"Hello, Sunshine. Falconkit, Flutterkit, Whiteflower wants you two to have some fresh-kill and just take it easy today," Earthquake reported.

"Come on, let's go," Falconkit meowed as he walked out of the den.


	12. Chapter 9

Flutterkit thought while they ate their fresh-kill, which was a rabbit both Falconkit and Flutterkit were sharing. All five of the kits looked like their parents. Skykit has the same white fur as her mum, and Pridekit's fur was a ginger like his father. Though it was way lighter than Flamefur's, that was probably because of his mum's fur. Rainkit has orange fur like his mum's. Stonekit had soft gray fur like his father, though neither were calico or a tortoiseshell. Maybe when they open their eyes there will be more similarities. Snowkit was the only one she was worried, he has white fur. Neither of his parents has white fur, maybe he was Moongaze's kit instead, or maybe he was another kit that was in the wrong Clan.

Then she thought about what she was going to say to Falconkit; _Hey, Falconkit. Our whole lives are a lie, our parents lied to us, our leader, our whole Clan. And instead of having four brothers, you're my only brother. Remember when Littlenose was about to tell us that Lochmist brought two things before dying, well we were those two things_. Yeah, she would probably end up back in the medicine cave for having bees in her brain, miss her apprenticing, and get left behind while her ' _four_ ' brothers got to train.

She thought about all of this while eating the plump and juicy rabbit. Since Whiteflower told them to take it easy, Falconkit and Flutterkit just watched the Clan moving around them. Time felt fast, which she didn't want, as the Clan came and go. There were Whitefur and Sunpaw who finally got back from training. Then a mid patrol left, then the hunting patrol came back with all the cats coming back with one or more pieces of fresh-kill, then the mid patrol came back and later the sunset patrol was going out.

"Come on you two, time to go to sleep," Whiteflower said with a motherly tone, but it was a false tone. How can a cat have a motherly tone if the kit isn't their own?

They both trailed after Whiteflower, the other three already in their nests. They walked to their small nest and tried to look like they were sleeping.

It was a long time until they both sure most of the cats were asleep, waiting until they could hear the sunset patrol come into the camp and go into their respected dens.

"Come on," she whispered to Falconkit.

The Silverpelt was out, and she hoped Articsky and Lochmist would show themselves and tell him what they told her, so she didn't have to try and tell Falconkit herself.

"So, what is it you want to tell me that had to be in secret?" he asked, he seemed worried about her, but maybe that was good. Maybe she does have bees in her brain, or she's just a big mouse-brain.

"Well… you see… You know how… Whiteflower and Raveneyes… well…" she couldn't work up the courage to tell him, so she just said it as quick as possible, "Whiteflower and Raveneyes lied to us and they aren't our real parents." He didn't seem surprised, as if he knew already.

"I know," he replied, "I knew all along." Flutterkit looked at him weirdly, how could he know already, and how long has he know.

"How?" was her only question.

"Since when I opened my eyes, I called Whiteflower mum, because she seemed like our mother, though I never really felt a connection. Then when we met Raveneyes, I felt no connection with him either, he didn't feel like my dad, that's why I always called him father. But they took care of us, and I love Bravekit, Silverkit, and Ferretkit, even though he usually gets under my fur, but they are our brothers. How did you figure it out?"

"When I was out for those three sunrises, I met our real parents, Articsky and Lochmist. Our names are really Finchkit and Mosskit. We came here after Articsky died, and I have proof. What Goldstar and Whiteflower were talking about, the burden, I bet you a full, plump mouse that the burden was knowing we aren't RockClan born. What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, we are going to live our lives normally. We are going to become the best warriors in the Clan, and we will become apprentices, all five of us, then we will become warriors together. Just because we weren't born in these walls, doesn't mean we don't belong here. Night-SkyClan obviously led us here, we belong here. And we aren't going to tell them we know we aren't born here, so let's go to sleep and then we will be apprentices tomorrow."

Right, tomorrow they will be three moons old, the age apprentices started their journey to becoming warriors.

"Come on, wouldn't want to be tired when we become apprentices." He made his way towards the den, leaving Flutterkit to either stay or follow.

She looked up at the sky, at least Falconkit didn't say she has bees in her brain. Tomorrow she would become a RockClan apprentice, would she become an apprentice in WildClan if she had stayed? She wondered if they had any mountains there or if they had a camp protected by walls of rock.

She padded to the crowded den, Falconkit was right, she should get her sleep.


End file.
